the_cleansingfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Season 4 of TBS'S The Cleansing consists of ten episodes; it premiered on October 13, 2018, and concluded on March 31, 2019. It was confirmed on December 21, 2017, that TBS had renewed The Walking Dead for Season 4.1 Production of the season started on May 6, 2018, and consists of 10 episodes, with new showrunner J.J. Abrams taking over from Alan Yang. This season adapts material from issues #55-72 of the Comic Series. Episodes Four Walls and a Roof 2 MONTHS LATER. John, Maggie, David and Martian go on a supply run and come across a church; Tobin and Chris find a bridge; Tyler reflects; Lori settles into Bartertown; Cindy takes lead of the construction team. The Saviour of the Human Race Father settles into Knox but not everyone likes him. Always Accountable John and Tyler try to recover a van that crashed into a ditch; Tobin and Chris talk to Cindy about fixing up the bridge. Twice As Far Lori tries to prove that she is a leader to Violet; David pays his respects to Matthew and Ella; Chris tries to break up a fight. Them John tries to restore peace between the communities. Remember Violet tries to get her people to remember a time when they were happy. Forget John and Violet try to convince people to forget each others differences. Spend John and Violet talk about getting people to spend time with each other. Try The communities try to have a "Community Day" but not everyone gets along. Conquer John and Violet try to conquer the disagreements between each others communities. Episode Information Cast Andrew Lincoln as John Halkett (10 Episodes) Alex Pettyfer as David Welsh (9 Episodes) Paige Turco as Cindy Brown (9 Episodes) Robbie Daymond as Martian Miller (9 Episodes) Lauren Cohan as Maggie Williams (9 Episodes) Noah Fleiss as Chris (9 Episodes) Austin Nichols as Tyler (10 Episodes) Jennifer Lawrence as Violet (8 Episodes) Jason Douglas as Tobin (6 Episodes) Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori (5 Episodes) Seth Gilliam as Father Ethan (5 Episodes) Deaths Aaron Ace Jane Nick (Alive and Zombified) Riley Max Hank Anna (Zombified) 15 unnamed people (Dead and Zombified) Extra Episodes The Cleansing Season 4 was originally meant to have fourteen episodes before it was announced on July 2018 that the season was cut to ten episodes because the creators didn't want to strech out the season 4 storyline that they already had. Production A fourth season of the show, consisting of 10 episodes, was confirmed in December 2017.3 Production began in Senoia, Georgia on May 6, 2018. In July 2018, it was reported that David S. Goyer would be directing the penultimate episode of the season,4 however Goyer did not direct the episode due to scheduling conflicts.5 Greg Nicotero, who replaced Goyer, directed three episodes for the season, while Tricia Brock and Ernest Dickerson each directed two episodes. Michelle MacLaren returned this season to direct the season finale, after previously directing episodes in seasons one and two. Comic book co-creator Ethan Halkett wrote two episodes of the season. 6 Filming was completed on November 23, 2018. Comics This season is based off "Volume 10: This New World", "Volume 11: Twice As Far" and "Volume 12: Conquer" from the comics.